The instant invention is an improved method of controlling, reducing, and quitting smoking. Specifically, it employs one or more non-combustible devices to limit and gradually reduce the amount of tobacco smoked. The instant invention also allows the smoker to limit the number of times he or she smokes a measured amount of tobacco each day.
Limiting and gradually reducing the amount of combustible material smoked will reduce the chances of the smoker developing either health problems, like lung cancer; or the smell, stained teeth, bad breath, wrinkled skin, and yellow nails associated with smoking. Limiting and gradually reducing the amount of tobacco smoked will also add years to the smoker's life. And, if the smoker eventually quits smoking, the afore-mentioned benefits will increase many-fold.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.